A Dangerous Dance
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Their dance was dangerous, doomed from the start. Marlene knows this, but she knew that both her and Regulus just didn't want to be alone. Potential Canon Divergence.


Note: Potential Canon Divergence, Set in Hogwarts before the bad shtuff happened

* * *

"Take deep breath, Marlene," he told her as he raised his wand. "Calm yourself."

Marlene followed his instruction and took a deep breath. She should be calmer, braver, but what they were doing was dangerous. Being this close to Regulus Black was very dangerous.

She raised her wand, her stance being on the defensive side as Regulus began to move. His hair was brushed back, his robes strewn on the other side of the abandoned classroom so she could see the top buttons unbuttoned on his white dress-shirt.

Regulus crossed his feet in the circling dance they were making. "Don't hold back," he said, his voice deep in her ear. "Play for keeps."

Marlene licked her lips in anticipation. She knew he meant his words; he always meant them. When this first began, Marlene hadn't been prepared and had to explain her injuries to her friends.

Oh, Morgana, it pained her to lie to her friends about this. Especially when she looked Sirius in the eye. How could she tell them that she dueled, and _ahem _'dueled', with his brother? How could she tell them she felt something every time they performed this dance? How would they react knowing that it started because Regulus saved her from his friends?

Some Gryffindor she was.

"_Marlene_," Regulus hissed. "Focus."

"I _am _focused," she hissed in return.

He sniffed, his dark eyes meeting her own. "Then repeat the last thing I told you verbatim."

Damn Slytherin. He thought he was pretty clever. Never mind the fact that he was obviously clever, but she wouldn't tell him aloud. His ego matched his brother's except in a more silent 'in the air' manner.

"Play for keeps," she repeated confidently, her chin up and her defense unwavered.

Regulus hummed, stopping for a brief moment. "I'll let you have that one," he said. "But I know when you're in your head, Marlene, your eyes space out."

Marlene cursed under her breath. It's only been a few weeks, had he really been that attentive? She had to admit, this wasn't something she imagined herself doing when the school year began.

"I was thinking about this," she answered. "And what's going to happen when it's over."

Neither of them believed this would last, especially in a happily ever after type of future. Regulus did confide in her his truths; his familial beliefs and customs aren't align with his own anymore since Sirius left their home. That particular confession is one of the reasons she still agrees to duel with him.

However, the 'we're doing this to prepare for the inevitable' reason they use to duel was blurred through the selfish reason to not be alone.

"This is a poor time to think about life," Regulus commented.

Marlene tilted her head. "Is it? I think the thought of life in the middle of a duel would be perfect timing," she replied. "You know, thinking about your plans for the future could be considered motivators."

Regulus scoffed. "Life's too unpredictable to plan." He crossed his feet again, his eyes trained on her while he started circling once more. "As is an attack, so you must be prepared for anything."

She gripped her wand, began to mimic his movements, and counted to three in her mind. The spell would come soon, she was sure of it.

_One…_

She felt the sweat beginning to drip from her forehead.

_Two…_

Things started to move in slow motion for Marlene. A feeling began to settle in her stomach.

_Three…_

Her eyes caught his lips moving, and her mind immediately kicked into gear.

"_Stupefy!_" Regulus shouted, aiming his wand at her.

Marlene moved quickly, her lips forming the words instinctively. "_Protego!_"

He snarled, flicking his wrist and shouting more offensive spells.

Marlene remained in the defense, fighting off what Regulus dished towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear it in her ears like the beat of drums. She had to keep fighting; Regulus had no plan on letting up, and she knew what he was capable of.

He knew what she was capable of as well, which is why he refused to go easy on any dueling session they had. They were both formidable, their matches ending in draws or near wins. Their respective bows would occur at the end, as Regulus stated that one couldn't be trusted to duel fairly at a moment's notice.

Determination coursed through her body as she moved to become more offensive with her spells, flipping the tables on their dance.

"_Incarcerous!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Marlene's wand flew out of her hands while Regulus' body was wrapped in the thick ropes she'd conjured. He stumbled to the ground and struggled in his bonds while Marlene ran to retrieve her wand that was dropped once the ropes tied around his body.

She grinned victoriously, bowing her head before meeting his eyes. "That's a first," she remarked in a teasing tone. "Don't think I've won by bondage before."

He grunted in response, only bowing his head afterwards. It was his way to accept defeat from their dance for the evening, but it was also a promise that he'd try much harder the next time they met.

With her wand in her hand, Marlene undid the spell. "_Emancipare_," she said firmly, watching as the ropes began to loosen around Regulus' body.

He took a deep breath as he rose to his knees, Marlene giving him a helping hand. He wouldn't accept it, so she had to give it with the affirmation that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Once they were standing face to face, Marlene brushed his hair back, fixing the perfect-looking style he once sported. They were both breathing heavily through their noses, ignoring that their bodies were screaming they were tired.

"You played for keeps," Regulus remarked in a quiet tone. "Well done."

Marlene's hand moved to caress his cheek, knowing it was the only intimate action he accepted that he did not initiate. She laughed softly. "I have an excellent teacher."

There was a semblance of his deep chuckle as Regulus caught his breath, and Marlene couldn't help but wish that there could be a future for them. Their inevitable futures were irrefutable, so Marlene was going to miss this dance of theirs.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

(THC) **House**: Gryffindor; **Year**: 6th Year Stand-In; **Category**: Standard (950-2000); **Prompt**: [Speech] "Life is too unpredictable to plan."

(HSWW) **Assignment #9 Wandlore Task 3**: write about a duel

Word Count: 1,047


End file.
